La vida era buena
by the most important word
Summary: Momentos de la vida de Eames y Arthur junto a su hijo Kyle.


_**Titulo:** La vida era buena_

_**Autor:** The most important word_

_**Fandom:** Inception_

_**Pareja:** Eames/Arthur_

_**Resumen**: Momentos de la vida de Eames y Arthur junto a su hijo Kyle._

_E-A-E-A-E-A_

**La vida era buena**

Después de Origen cada uno se fue por su lado. Menos dos personas, Eames y Arthur. Un día el galán de Eames le había pedido que fueran a cenar. Copas, Comida, "jiji" "jaja".. y claramente acabaron en la cama. Al día siguiente, Arthur empezó a gritar, desesperado, histérico, un "¡Me has violado Eames! "¡Me duele el culo hijo de puta!" pero con otro beso, se había olvidado del dolor de culo y volvieron hacerlo otra vez.

_E-A-E-A-E-A_

En un par de meses, de hacerlo mucho, decidieron casarse por todo lo alto. Aunque a Arthur nunca le gustó aquella idea, no le gustaba tener que ir con un vestido blanco, obligado, por su marido. Además todos lloraban, hasta Saito. ¿Quién demonios lo había invitado?

_E-A-E-A-E-A_

Después de un año parecían estar la mar de bien. Siempre había las clásicas peleas.

-"Me han dado en la pierna Arthur."

–"¿Qué querías que hiciera? Estaba ocupado matando a los otros. Haber echo una arma más grande."

Y siempre acababa con un comentario de Eames.

-"Esas solo te las enseño a ti querido."

Un día decidieron adoptar a un niño. Sí. Arthur. Como era habitual, a él no le gusto para nada la idea. Pero claro, el imitador sabía perfectamente como convencerlo.

-"Pero Darling, me gustaría muchísimo." Murmuró Eames al oído del otro.

-"Eames, los odio."

-"Pero tu serías una gran mamá." Murmuraba mientras le daba pequeños besos. –"Sería tan perfecto. Tú, yo, Robin.."

-"Ni hablar." Dijo Arthur en seco.

-"Por.."

-"No le pienso poner a nuestro hijo Robin. ¡Ni hablar Eames!"

El imitador sonrió victoriosamente –"Bueno..¿Entonces como se llamaría?"

-"Ronald"

-"Ni hablar Arthur. Es un nombre demasiado Inglés. Ronaaaald.. Por favor" Se burló Eames.

Los dos se quedaron pensando en nombres. Se les ocurrieron muchísimos nombres. Aunque seguían igual. Arthur buscaba nombres clásicos, nombres muy "rancios", mientras que Eames pensaba en nombres de sus superhéroes favoritos o nombres pornos.

-"No voy a poner a mi hijo "pichabrava" Eames."

-"¿Y Simba? Es el nombre perfecto"

Suspiraron de nuevo y dejaron el asunto, ya que los mordisquitos del moreno le había echo efecto.

En la noche, mientras cenaban un buen plato de sopa, Eames tuvo una genial idea.

-"¿Qué te parece Kyle?" Preguntó Eames.

Arthur sonrió. Ver a Eames tan emocionado con el tema del niño le hacía sentir bastante feliz.

-"Esta bien." –Murmuraba mientras comía- "¿De donde lo has sacado?"

Eames mientras sonreía miraba la sopa. Si le dijera a Arthur que había tenido la idea por las letras de la sopa, jamás se lo hubiera creído.

_E-A-E-A-E-A_

Arthur y Eames habían esperado dos años para poder adoptar un hijo. La adopción era muy complicada, se invertía mucho dinero y era muy difícil para las parejas homosexuales. Pero entonces allí estaba, era un niño japonés de unos cuatro años, con unos ojos y pelo negros como el carbón. Era precioso.

-"Aquí está. Di Hola" Decía la coordinadora.

El niño se acerco a sus nuevos padres. Estaba asustado, pero pronto aquellos dos hombres se acercaron a él y le dieron un tierno abrazo.

-"Bienvenido a casa Kyle."

_E-A-E-A-E-A_

Hacía ya dos o tres meses que Kyle y los tres se llevaban geniales. Arthur y Eames habían decidido dejar su trabajo y dedicarse a otros más pacíficos. Arthur empezó a escribir novelas y Eames comenzó a trabajar como actor. Además, Kyle ya hablaba con ellos, no sabía aún hablar perfectamente, pero por lo menos sabía decir las cosas más simples.

-"Caca. Papa. Caca" Gritó el niño.

-"Arthur." Llamó el moreno mientras leía.

-"No. Tú eres el padre Eames. ¿No habías dicho tú eso?" Dijo divertido.

Eames gruñó y llevó a Kyle al lavabo. Se podían oír lamentaciones, sobre el hedor del niño, cosa que hacía a Arthur soltar varias carcajadas.

-"Mama. Mama. Culo. Culo" Gritaba el niño.

-"Arthur. Yo soy el padre ¿Recuerdas?"

-"Mierda"

_E-A-E-A-E-A_

Mañana sería el primer día de colegio de Kyle. Él estaba muy contento por ir y así poder conocer a más niños. Eames y Arthur estaban ansiosos y decidieron irse de compras.

-"Ni hablar Eames."

-"Este disfraz de Batman le queda como un guante." Sonrió orgulloso Eames. –"'Será el terror de las nenas!"

-"¡Me gusta!" Gritaba el niño feliz.

-"No."

-"¿Porqué siempre eres tan así Arthur?" Dijo Eames disgustado.

-"No me he tomado el té" Se burló.

-"Uhh..Arthur el gracioso. Es hora de correr"

Eames durmió en el sofá esa noche.

_E-A-E-A-E-A_

Kyle llegó a casa muy feliz. Había congeniado muy bien con otro niño japonés llamado Kenji. Lo curioso de era que los padres del amigo de Kyle también eran homosexuales.

-"¿En serio?"

-"Sí. Tom tiene dos papas. Como yo."

Eames y Arthur decidieron invitar a la pareja. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no habían visto a sus amigos y la verdad, era muy agradable tener amigos homosexuales.

Pero hay no quedo la cosa. Porque cuando vieron quienes eran los padres del niño, no sabían si sorprenderse o reírse a carcajada limpia.

-"Ya sabemos quien invito a Saito. Eh..¿Cobb?" Se mofó Eames.

-"Esto…ejem..tiene una explicación" Tartamudeó Cobb.

Se sentaron y les contaron toda su aburrida historia. La abuela de Cobb se había quedado con la custodia de sus hijos, así que decidió volver a las andadas. El rubio explicó como había pasado por Japón, como volvió a ver a Saito y como se conocieron "fondo"

-"Adoptamos a Kenji hace un poco de tiempo." Decía mientras miraba el niño con devoción.

-"Dios mío. Jamás me imagine que…bueno…vosotros…" Susurró Arthur.

-"Ni nosotros tampoco pero…somos muy felices." Confesó Saito.

Eames y Arthur se alegraron por la pareja y empezaron a hablar de los buenos tiempos.

_E-A-E-A-E-A_

-"Arthur..no por favor. Es peligroso" Pidió Eames desesperado. No quería verlo marchar.

-"No tardaré Eames." Sonrió -"Es una pequeña extracción. Además me necesitan."

-"Sigue siendo peligrosa, Arthur." Gruñó enfadado. –"Por lo menos déjame que valla contigo."

-"No." Ordenó. –"Tienes que cuidar de Kyle. Además yo sé ordenar mejor que tú"

-"Sí que sé, Darling. Te guío cada noche" Le susurró mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

Entonces Kyle apareció delante de ellos, con ojos llorosos y mirando a Arthur. El pelinegro sonrió a su hijo y le proporcionó un pequeño beso en la frente.

-"Volveré."

-"Mama…No te puedes ir…" Sollozaba el niño.

Arthur soltó una pequeña lágrima. Abrazó a su hijo como si no lo volviera a ver y proporcionó a su marido un apasionado beso. Se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo y Arthur se marchó.

_E-A-E-A-E-A_

Habían pasado dos días desde que Arthur se había marchado a la misión. Kyle estaba con la mirada caída y mirando la foto de su "madre". Eames se pasaba las todo el tiempo pensando en su marido, pero por lo menos cuidar de Kyle le distraía. De repente, sonó el teléfono.

-¿Sí?" Preguntó Eames.

-"Hola. ¿Es usted Eames?"

-"Sí. ¿Quién es?"

-"Soy…un compañero de su marido…" Susurró la voz.

-"¿Cómo esta mi marido?"

-"…Lo siento.. Arthur salió malherido. Se encuentra en el hospital"

La voz colgó y a Eames se le calló el cielo.

_E-A-E-A-E-A_

Hoy fueron a visitar a Arthur. Desde un par de días que el pelinegro había caído en un profundo estado de coma. Kyle cada día hacía dibujos de su madre, con un "recupérate pronto". Eames calló en una fuerte depresión, deseando que su amado Arthur volviera con sus chistes asquerosos y con su enfado. Quería volver a besarlo, tocarlo y hacerle el amor. Lo echaba muchísimo de menos.

Eames y Kyle entraron en la puerta de la habitación de Arthur. Él estaba en su camilla, muy blanco de piel y con varios tubos en las fosas nasales. Cada día se sentaban al lado de él, le cogían las manos y le iban explicando como les había ido esos días. Los otros compañeros de Origen también le hacían visitas. Cobb, Saito y Kenji les acompañaban algunas veces, pero siempre querían dejar una intimidad a la familia.

Antes de marcharse, Eames entre lágrimas besó a su marido y Kyle dejó otro de sus dibujos en una mesita de la habitación

En la noche, los ojos marrones de Arthur volvieron ha abrirse.

_E-A-E-A-E-A_

La vuelta de Arthur había sido la mayor alegría que Eames se había llevado. Las enfermeras del hospital y muchos pacientes observaron la escena. Eames abrazaba y besaba a su marido como si fuera escapar y el niño sollozaba mientras era abrazado por su madre.

-"Dios, Eames.. ¡Me estas ahogando! Ajj" Gritaba como podía.

-"¡Sí Arthur! Dime que me odias, grítame. por favor" Sollozaba –"Te he echado mucho de menos cabrón."

-"Yo también mi jilipollas" Lloraba Arthur entre besos. –"Y también a ti Kyle. Te quiero hijo"

-"Yo también mamá. No nos dejes." Rogó el niño.

Arthur asintió y volvieron a abrazarse.

-"Bienvenido a casa Arthur."

_E-A-E-A-E-A_

-"Es bonita la vida..¿eh Arthur?"

-"Sí.. Bonita…Yo con mi alergia y tú tan tranquilo" Gritaba entre estornudos.

-"Eso te pasó por comer mariscos."

-"¡No sabía que esa sopa tenía mariscos! Imbécil"

Eames ignoró lo que había dicho y le besó en los labios. -"Te quiero, cariño. Me alegro de haberme casado contigo y de haber tenido a Kyle" Decía entre besos.

-"Yo también Eames. Aunque quiera matarte a veces...no sabría como vivir sin ti."

Eames volvió a besarlo y le susurro.. "¿Sabes que se me ocurrió el nombre de Kyle en las letras de la sopa?"

**FIN**

_Notas de la autora_

¡Gracias por leer! : ) Este es mi primer fanfiction de Inception. La idea se me ocurrió a la Consulting Criminal (Tam 3) Y con todo el amor del mundo se lo dedico a ella. Además me inspiré en la historia: "**tú, liam y yo"** de darkilluz. (Lo Recomiendo) : ) . Espero que os guste a todos, mis queridos lectores.

Un saludo, The most important word.


End file.
